


Like Cats and Dogs

by Lady_sb



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cat Ears, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mysterious beings bearing gifts, Other, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Shapeshifting, Smut, magical beings, really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_sb/pseuds/Lady_sb
Summary: Sonny Carisi and Rafael Barba have been secretly dating for four months and so far things have been going well. So well in fact that both are worried that going public will mess things up.However, what happens when their secret is forced out into the open by a pair of magical cat ears?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Barisi Creatures Bingo





	Like Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sonny's Dilemma / Rafael's Resolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470878) by [Lady_sb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_sb/pseuds/Lady_sb). 



> Greetings wonderful people, I know October is in its final stretch and only now I bring you my contribution for the Barisi Creatures Collection, in particular the Shape Shifter square. 
> 
> This premise was heavily inspired by [this](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/like_cat_and_dog_gintama_dj/) Japanese doujinshi called "Like cat and dog". But I loved the premise so much that I had to make it Barisi. 
> 
> Also it is set in the same universe as my previous fic [Sonny's Dilemma/Rafael's Resolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470878/chapters/59059915) but you don't need to have read it to read this. They just run into a couple of the same characters :D
> 
> Thank you for reading and comments/kudos are so much love.

***

_A sulking kitten in dazzling neon lights_  
_When my moans reach a high pitch,_  
_take it slowly baby_

***

Sonny Carisi was the “new guy”. 

Rather, Sonny Carisi _is_ the “new guy”.

“Still?” Carisi called over his shoulder to Fin, who simply gave a half-hearted shrug before going back to his paperwork, wielding his pen like a gangster. 

Technically, Mike Dodds was the “new guy” but since he was Sergeant and _technically_ his superior, it would seem beneath him to be the one to head out to get the candy for the squad’s Halloween party this evening. 

Although, Mike was nice enough to offer to do it anyway, bless. But Sonny noted wryly that he didn’t insist _that_ hard, and more out of genuine politeness rather than wanting to save Sonny the trip. 

And soon Sonny discovered why. It turns out trying to get candy on Halloween itself was like running with the bulls in Pamplona, never mind that Saturday crowds were a nightmare to begin with. Every supermarket, drugstore and even bodega simply greeted his query with a shrug before pointing to an empty shelf, which more often than not, held just one lone pack of mini Butterfingers. 

That Sonny wisely left alone because frankly, fuck Butterfingers. 

Just as he was about to admit defeat and go back to the precinct to get scolded for leaving it so last minute, he saw a flash of purple out of the corner of his eye. Cocking his head, he realised what he had caught was the awning of a shop sharing half a frontage with a vintage clothing boutique. 

Carisi felt his heart leap. Unless he was very much mistaken, he happened to be staring at an overly elaborate candy display made up of a three-tier cake, cut open to reveal a massive spill of sweets. 

Walking through the door, Carisi felt as if he were walking into some kind of diabetes-inducing Aladdin’s cave. Mahogany shelves creaked under gallon Ball jars filled to the brim with single and multicoloured confections, and as he walked through the shop a faint trail of icing sugar seemed to follow him, dusting him in cocoa and framboise. 

And at the end, sitting behind a display case was a single staff member, but Carisi had to blink twice to make sure he wasn’t looking at a doll. The person had a profile like a cameo brooch, platinum hair styled into princess curls, a contrast to the black shirred dress cinched at the waist with an elaborately ribboned corset. 

“Hello.” 

And Carisi’s first impression immediately flew out the window. 

“My name is Shinya, and welcome to my sweet shop,” the extremely pretty man said with folded hands and a modest bow. 

“Hi, sorry, I need some stuff for Halloween, but I don’t have much of a budget,” Carisi added hurriedly after taking a look around. Maybe coming here was a mistake, everything looked handmade and expensive, and he wasn’t about to splurge out of pocket for something that would most likely be ignored in favour of ghost pepper sausage pizza and DayGlo orange beer. 

Shinya’s expression became a little kinder when he took in Carisi’s current frazzled state.

“Why don’t you tell me how much you have to spend and let me see what I can do,” Shinya said with a smile that was as sweet as the jewelled petit fours arranged below the glass. 

Carisi was glad to see Shinya’s face didn’t change when he told him the low, admittedly pitiful, number. Instead he just started reaching into drawers and pulled out bags of candy that was a mix of the familiar and spun sugar ornaments in sealed bags. 

In the end Sonny was pleasantly surprised at how big the pile was. 

“Let me ask my boyfriend to pack this up for you. Die!” 

Sonny jumped back. He really wasn’t expecting such a spectacular noise to come from a man that probably weighed as much as one of his thighs. 

“Jayzus Shin-chan, can you not bellow like a wounded elephant? You made me drop my cigarette.”

Carisi quirked an eyebrow as a tall man with waist-length blonde hair stomped into the shop, the colour stark against his black turtleneck. He stopped when he spotted Sonny, offering him up a smile as large as his handsome features, which could have come off as sleazy but was disarmed by the obvious sincerity. 

But it made Sonny tack on an internal memo to not bring Barba here ever, because this guy seemed very much his type. 

“Will you pack this up? And how many times have I told you not to smoke when there are customers,” Shinya hissed, giving his partner a withering look, which the other man answered with a grimace.

But Sonny didn’t really hear their bickering, transfixed as he was by the glass jar on the shelf along the back wall, filled to the brim with pillow-shaped sweets gleaming with distinct brown and green stripes. 

Okay, confession time. Sonny wasn’t really a sweets person, cannoli and doughnuts aside because tradition and cliche, but he did have a fondness for mint chocolate humbugs. 

A _secret_ fondness mind you, lest he be mistaken for some Staten Island blue-haired granny that always had a couple in her purse, warm and slightly sticky in their cellophane wrappings, who only gave you one after you offered up your cheek as sacrifice. 

What he didn’t notice was Shinya giving him a small, affectionate smile, his lips tinted tourmaline red. Die noticed though and inwardly scowled. 

“And some of these Detective? As a thank you for all that you bought,” Shinya said, grabbing a generous handful from the jar and pressing them into his hands, some falling from his palms and scattering all over the counter. 

“What no, no I can’t possibly. I mean you saved my bacon,” Carisi stuttered with so much earnest gratitude that it made Shinya go a little pink, the flush dusting his cheeks even his boyfriend’s face just grew darker and darker. 

“I insist.” 

“And here is the rest of your stuff, enjoy,” Die said, purposefully putting the two bags with a noticeable ‘ _thunk_ ’ in between his boyfriend and Carisi. It made Sonny realise that he probably should be making his way back to the precinct given that the party was in an hour. 

Plus, he had a feeling that he had worn out his welcome. 

If Sonny had turned around at that moment he walked out the door, he probably would have been very alarmed at the mischievous look on Die’s face and the worried look on Shinya’s.

***

“Carisi! Finally, you have the candy yet?” Amanda asked the minute he walked through the door. She was already in her Rosie the Riveter costume, her blonde hair pinned up under a red polka-dot bandanna, sleeves rolled up to show off her toned biceps. 

“Yeah, yeah hold your horses Rollins. I mean, do you know how much of a zoo it is out there?” Sonny said, hurriedly emptying one bag into the huge glass bowl on the buffet table. While there weren’t really any kids at this party, many took the candy home as a peace offering for not being the parent doing the neighbourhood rounds this year. 

Just as well, Amanda and Fin did have a track record of seeing who could tell the scariest stories. One even managed to turn a rookie green once, although that might have been the doctored beer. 

All things considered, Sonny was actually looking forward to the evening. It was nice to hang out with the squad without some kind of external threat looming over their heads. 

The only thing he wasn’t looking forward to was acting like his boyfriend wasn’t there in the squadroom with him, fresh from whatever courtroom battle Rafael Barba had to fight that day. They still hadn’t told anyone they were dating and while he respected the ADA’s wishes, Sonny had always been a tactile person and wished that he could just kiss Rafael in front of everyone. 

Okay maybe not kiss, but hold hands at least. 

“Sonny, what is this?” Amanda asked, pulling out what looked like a couple of headbands from the bottom of the second bag. Looked like, because they clearly had ears attached to them. 

At first glance they looked like cat ears, but on closer inspection Sonny realised the ears were more generic than that. However, they were clearly well made, one pair dark blonde, the colour of butter caramels, and the other as shiny black as licorice. 

“Don’t know, must be some kind of freebie. The shop owner was really nice though,” Sonny said with a frown, turning the blonde ears over in his palm. Plucking it out of his hands, Amanda slid them onto his head and stepped back to take a picture, and because he was a good sport, Sonny stood back and crossed his arms to let her. 

Until he heard a ‘ _click_ ’.

Immediately followed by a jolt that locked his joints and made his muscles freeze. It reminded Sonny of the time he was 12 and decided that the smartest thing to do was to plug in the TV with wet hands. 

“Sonny… are your ears _moving_?”

“What do you mean?” Sonny said alarmed, putting his hands up to his ears, only to realise a split-second later that those weren’t the ears she was talking about. 

“Rollins, what are you doing?!”

“Here have a look,” Amanda said with a laugh, flipping her phone around so that Sonny could see the five-second video she had taken. And she hadn’t been lying, Sonny now had a pair of ears sticking out of the top of his head, twitching and turning all directions. 

“There is no way it’s permanent, _ow_!” Sonny yelped as he made the mistake of tugging on his ears too hard only to find out that yup, it was pretty much fused to his head. 

“Man, what a cool toy. I wonder if the girls would like it.” 

“Rollins! No, don’t touch that!” Sonny exclaimed, grabbing the black ears off the table. He winced because not only did everything sound much louder now, but he was unable to hide the clear hint of panic in his voice. 

“Oh come on Carisi be a sport!” Amanda whined, making small two-footed hops as she tried to grab the ears away from him. 

“Get away from me!” 

Sonny was so intent on keeping the ears out of Amanda’s clutches that he didn’t realise he had collided with something, until he felt a sharp dig into his ribs accompanied by a muffled “ _fuck_ ”. 

Barba, of course it had to be Barba. Sonny had managed to hit his boyfriend with all his long-limbed flailing. 

Hit him and somehow managed to slip the ears onto his head. A moment that seemed to play out for Sonny in super slow motion as it slid out of fingers and right into Barba’s hair. 

‘ _Click_ ’. 

“Barba, now _your_ ears are moving!” Amanda declared with a sharp peal of laughter. It made Sonny wonder whether she had been hitting the free booze early. 

However, he found he couldn’t be concerned about that right now when he saw what was likely an identical look of horror manifest on Barba’s face. Whipping around, Barba stared at his reflection in the glass panelling on the door, and promptly turned a shade that Carisi had never seen on him before. 

“What is this… this, _thing_ on my head Carisi?” Barba said, advancing on the detective with his fists clenched. Normally this would be a threatening sight, but it was made less scary by the almost adorable way Barba’s newly acquired ears flattened angrily. 

“Now Barba, calm down. I can explain,” Carisi stammered with his hands up. 

“I have to be in _court_ on Monday! And nobody is going to take me seriously if I show up looking like some reject from a fetish orgy! I swear Sonny, if you don’t fix this I am going to break-up with you so fast…”

“Aha! I knew the both of you were dating!” 

Sonny grit his teeth and felt his ears droop at Amanda’s delighted exclamation, while Rafael just pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. 

Well, the cat was now officially out of the bag, almost literally. 

“Pay up,” Amanda crowed, her hand open and outstretched towards Fin. Fin grimaced as he handed Amanda a twenty and shot the couple an accusatory glare. 

“Man, I thought it would be a while before Barba caved,” Fin sniffed. 

“You both bet on us!?” Sonny said, sounding offended. Rollins just lifted her hands in a manner that was visual shorthand for “ _whatya gonna do about it?_ ”, before stuffing the Jackson up her button rolled sleeve. 

“Carisi, Barba.” 

Sonny felt his heart drop to his shoes at the sight of Liv standing in the doorway, her eyes flicking from his face to Barba’s to the ears on top of their heads. 

“Do you two want to step into my office?”

Barba may have been a cat for all of five minutes, but he certainly had the death stare down pat. 

***

“So, the two of you are dating.” 

Barba was trying to get used to the fact that he had some extra appendages on top of his head, and how he couldn’t seem to be able to control how they turned towards any kind of sound. 

Sonny seemed fine though, his ears perked at attention. But then he was always the at-the-ready type anyway, Barba glowered as he watched his boyfriend fiddle with the contents of his pocket. Plus, he did sometimes remind Barba of a morose puppy when the ADA was being particularly snarky. 

His ears certainly seemed larger in comparison to Barba’s, but definitely silkier. The ADA was deathly curious as to how his own felt, but a part of him stubbornly refused to acknowledge that they were there in the first place. 

“Rafa?” 

Barba’s ears automatically swiveled towards the sound of Liv calling his name and he cursed. 

“How long has this been going on?” Liv asked with steepled fingers, her elbows firmly on the desk, her face bearing the expression of patient disapproval. 

“That is what you are focusing on and not the fact that we have ears stuck to our fucking heads?” Barba said, the incredulity in his tone stained with anger at being put in this farce of a predicament. 

“I was focusing on the important bits,” Olivia said calmly, in a tone Rafael knew she reserved for Noah’s temper tantrums. “I mean, superglue can explain one thing but not the other.” 

“Can superglue explain this?” Rafael jerked to his feet and turned to show the hint of a tail in his trousers. 

Oh yeah, it was something both men had realised after the shock of the ears had worn off. In a blink, the both of them had somehow acquired tails, uncomfortably squished down within the confines of their clothes. 

Olivia shrugged again. How was it Barba never realised that one of his best friend’s had a rather irritating shrug. 

“I’ve seen every sexual perversion known to man, your half-hearted cat cosplay does not impress me,” Olivia said unperturbed. 

Wow, Sonny never realised you could actually feel anger radiate off someone until Barba. He was pretty sure the vein in his lover’s forehead was twitching like crazy. 

“Where did you get these things?” 

“Yes Sonny, where did you get these things?” Barba asked curtly, his ears now up in a sharp, angry point. 

“I don’t know! Some shop! A really fancy artisan-ish candy store down by West 30th!” Sonny said defensively. 

“And the person didn’t look suspicious at all?” Liv asked, peering over her glasses. 

“No, in fact he was...” Sonny hesitated, searching for the right words. “He was beautiful, like a china doll you know, or some kind of Japanese princess.” 

For some reason, Sonny’s words twigged something in Barba’s memory. Of an encounter he had some months ago, an ethereal beauty with copper curls and a perfectly painted smile. 

“Did he… did he have a boyfriend? With long blonde hair and a real cocksure smile?” Barba said slowly, warily. 

“Yes! How did you…” Sonny stopped and his jaw dropped. “No, no no no, it can’t be…” 

“Sonny! They were the guys who sold us that funky incense four months ago! Remember that weekend where…” 

Rafael clamped his mouth shut when he remembered that they were not alone. Liv, to her credit, didn’t seem that bothered at having found out that not only were her detective and her ADA shacking up, but that they were apparently involved in something dodgy. 

“Where…” she prodded. 

“Nothing,” Rafael said shortly. How exactly was he supposed to explain to her how he had previously bought magical incense from these two characters that resulted in him waking up to two identical Sonnys? Two Sonnys who essentially double-teamed him stupid for an entire weekend. 

At this point, Carisi’s anxiety was ratcheted so high that he managed to tear one of the wrappers around the humbugs that were still in his pocket. He mentally swore when one dropped to the floor between him and Barba. 

However, that feeling turned to surprise when he saw Barba visibly stiffen, his ears alert and quivering. He took a breath before sharply turning to Sonny and the detective was taken aback by what he saw in the ADA’s eyes, the sensation like frostbite in his fingertips. 

Because, unless he was very mistaken, Barba looked like he was getting turned on. 

Sonny’s eyes widened as Rafael licked his lips, looking like he was about to bury his nose in the detective’s neck. Bury his nose and sink his teeth into the crook. 

“Rafa?”

Barba jumped back as if scalded at the warning note in Liv’s voice and instant relief flooded Sonny. Because he was pretty sure that getting felt up by his boyfriend in his boss’ office was a nightmare he had once. 

“Carisi, can you give us a minute?” Liv said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. Sonny nodded and stooped down to pick up the sweet he dropped, quickly sharing a look with Barba before walking out the door. 

“So,” Olivia started once they were alone, “you and Carisi huh? Four months?” 

“Yeah,” Barba said quietly, his worry easing at the kind look in her brown eyes. “We are going to disclose soon Liv, I mean I wasn’t sure where it was going really and…” 

“Hey, hey it’s okay I am not going to rat you both out. As far as I can see there have been no issues in any of the cases we brought you,” Olivia said, assuaging some of Barba’s earlier guilt. 

“I did mean to tell you,” Barba said sincerely. “I certainly never meant for you to find out this way.” 

Olivia shrugged. 

“Consider us even then,” she said lightly, and Barba knew she was talking about Tucker. They had forgiven each other over it, but it was impossible not to have some scars. 

“So, how is it going?” Liv asked, leaning forward interestedly. But Barba picked up something else in her voice that made his ears pull back slightly. 

“Well. Well enough until this anyway. Also Liv, I know what you are thinking and the answer is no,” Barba leveled a glare across Olivia’s desk. 

Liv blinked. 

“What am I thinking Barba?” She asked innocently. 

“No Liv you can’t touch my ears, and I never thought that during the course of our friendship that I would have to remind you about consent,” Barba said pointedly, smiling to himself that he managed to wrest back some advantage judging by the sheepish look on Liv’s face. 

He found himself having to remind Rollins of that too after he noticed her attempting to touch Sonny’s ears one too many times. 

“I don’t think that is the wisest thing to do Detective Rollins,” Barba said icily, and Amanda knew that was lawyer-speak for “ _touch him and you’ll lose a limb_ ”. 

“Sheesh who would have guessed you’d be the protective type Barba,” Amanda muttered under her breath, before popping a handful of sugar stars in her mouth. “Aren’t you having any fun?” 

Actually, he was, surprisingly. He was supposed to be at the party anyway but hadn’t bothered to arrange any kind of costume. However, with the ears on it looked like he had just made just enough of an effort to not be a killjoy, but at the same time not breaking character. 

Although the tail was massively uncomfortable and made him repeatedly eye the door. 

Saying that, him enjoying himself had nothing to do with the bad food or watching Fin dress up as an exaggerated version of Ice Cube. He never realised that ever since he started dating Carisi how careful they had to be around the squad. A slight paranoia that someone would see them standing too close or the way they looked at each other. 

It wasn’t that he was ashamed of dating Carisi or anything either. In fact, Barba was so happy with how the relationship had been progressing, was it so wrong that he wanted to keep it to himself for a little longer? 

But this whole evening also made him realise that sharing this with people that he cared about brought about its own type of happiness too. 

“Hey,” Barba said, nudging Sonny with his elbow because his hands were full, holding a glass of whisky from the secret stash Olivia kept in her bottom drawer. He raised an eyebrow when Sonny didn’t really reply and just kept scuffing his heel. 

“What has you out of sorts?” 

“Nothing, I mean… well,” Sonny trailed off, slipping his hand inside Barba’s, which startled him but he didn’t pull away. 

“I had an entirely different costume planned Rafi! A Frankenstein one that would have made me look really cool,” Carisi groused, his ears wilting against his hair. It was cuter than it honestly should have been.

“Oh hush and stop whining Carisi,” Barba said dismissively. “Just put on a happy face, mingle for a bit and then we can get out of here.” 

Carisi grumbled and stuck his hand in his pocket. But his face lit up when he felt the humbugs, which he had totally forgotten about, a treat he certainly deserved now. 

Popping two into his mouth, he closed his eyes as he savoured the rich buttery shell coating his tongue with burnt sugar, followed by the satisfying ‘ _crack_ ’ as his molars split the sweet open to reveal the caramel chocolate middle. And running underneath all those flavours, catching them like loops in a ribbon was the sweet taste of apple mint. 

Carisi inwardly sighed as he let out a menthol-laced huff. But his eyes flew open when he suddenly felt a hand grip his bicep to the point where it hurt. 

“Rafi?” Sonny said, looking down with concern at the top of Rafael’s head, the feeling edged with panic when he realised that his boyfriend’s ears were trembling. 

“Sonny. What is it you are eating?” Rafael asked, his voice suddenly hoarse. 

“Chocolate mint humbugs. Rafael, are you okay?” 

“I.. I don’t know. I suddenly feel really... warm and...” 

Rafael looked up and Sonny inhaled sharply. His pupils were blown wide and his skin had a faint sheen of perspiration, his breath hot against the fabric of his shirt. 

And then there was the noticeable bulge in Barba’s trousers, pressed against Sonny’s thigh, which he tried to hide by rubbing his ears all over Sonny’s neck, gently bumping against the underside of his chin. 

That little action was new.

“Rafi, Rafi, we can’t, not here,” Sonny murmured into Rafael’s temple, knowing that the ADA would never have forgiven him if the detective let anyone else see him in this state. 

“Sonny, please,” Rafael pulled him closer for the briefest of kisses. 

Sonny recognised that look, saw it when he got it just right in bed, where the sarcasm gave way to something much earthier. Although he was mindful of where he was, of where they both were, the fact that Barba was hard against him mere feet away from their colleagues, definitely flipped a switch. 

“Come on,” Sonny said, urgently pulling Rafael in the direction of the crib, trying his hardest to not attract anybody’s attention. 

Sonny had barely clicked the lock on the door before Rafael crowded him against the wall, his inhibitions gone now that they were alone. The earlier hesitation dissolving into lust as he dropped his hand to Carisi’s crotch and started fondling him over his clothes. 

“Oh damn Rafael,” Sonny moaned low, running his hands all over his lover, the previous simmer in his blood now at full boil. He pulled at the ADA’s suspenders until they were off his shoulders, pawing at the buttons at the open neck until they were half undone.

“Sonny, open your mouth,” Rafael urged, licking his pulse point before biting on Sonny’s lips, bruising them, the canines sinking into the plush flesh. 

Was it Sonny’s imagination or did Rafael’s tongue feel rougher than usual? 

Rafael licked the inside of Sonny’s mouth almost in a frenzy, which made the detective nudge his lover’s legs open a little more so he could relieve the ache in his groin. 

Sonny’s kisses always did take his breath away but tonight they were absolutely _delicious_. Rafael could taste the candy Sonny had been eating earlier on the enamel of his teeth, the cloying taste of mint on the roof of his mouth, and felt a trickle of fluid from the tip of his prick. 

God, when was the last time had he gotten this hard? 

“I love you like this Rafi, you are so hot,” Sonny praised and flattered, his right hand anchored in Rafael’s hair, just below the perk of his ears.

In order to tighten his grip, Barba held on to Sonny by his pockets. He frowned when he felt the crinkle of cellophane, only to grin when he pulled out a piece of candy. 

Pulling back, he made a show of putting it into his mouth while undoing his belt with one hand, tugging down his underwear to reveal his thick cock. 

That certainly made Sonny’s ears stand at attention. 

“Suck me off,” Barba ordered, wrapping his words around the sweet. The words were barely out of his mouth before Sonny dropped to his knees, licking the shaft, his tongue rasping against the foreskin. 

Rafael leaned back against one of the metal cots, closing his eyes as Sonny swallowed his cock, bobbing his head and running his tongue around the tip, making it as broad as possible. 

The ADA had never remembered his lover being this _enthusiastic_ before. Maybe it was because they could get caught, but Sonny seemed to brim with an eagerness that almost knocked Barba off his feet. 

Burying his hand in Carisi’s pewter hair, Barba accidentally brushed those soft ears and immediately felt Sonny’s body shudder as if he had been zapped. Opening his eyes, Rafael bit his lip as he tentatively scratched the base of Sonny’s ears and was rewarded by a guttural moan that he felt all the way down to his toes. 

“Oh you like that don’t you Sonny?” Barba said huskily, which Sonny responded by just sucking him harder. “You gonna be good to me? You gonna be a good boy for me?” 

Carisi simply gave him a heated look and redoubled his efforts, the taste of musk in his mouth making his cock throb with every beat of his heart. It only took Sonny rubbing his lips over the flare of the head to make his lover come, which he eagerly took down his throat.

It made Sonny realise how _amazing_ Barba smelt. Usually he was only able to catch glimpses of his cologne, but it was as if someone had turned the dial up on his senses, because he could actually taste the base note of patchouli on the tip of his tongue now, made even more darkly erotic by the cum coating the inside of his mouth. 

Sonny stood up and cupped Rafael’s face so he could share the taste, his hands reaching up to softly rub his ears, the fur like satin against his fingertips. Rafael hummed long and low when Sonny ran his thumb along base where it disappeared into his hair. 

But when Sonny’s hand brushed the small of Rafael’s back, just above the tail, he actually felt his lover’s knees buckle as he collapsed against him with a gasp. Just to make sure, he did it again but more purposefully this time and Rafael arched his back like someone had manipulated his limbs. 

“Sonny, again. Touch that spot again,” Rafael was almost pleading by now, but trying to hide it by rubbing and pinching Sonny’s nipples through his shirt to make it seem more like an order. 

“Your turn to use your mouth Rafael,” Sonny said, digging his nails into that sensitive spot again so that Barba literally slid down to the floor. But not before he managed to catch the waistband of Sonny’s brief’s, tucking it under his balls as he covered the head with kitten-like swipes and curls. 

Oh yeah, Barba’s tongue was _definitely_ rougher, making the sensation against his cock even more intense, rasping against the sensitive skin of his balls. 

“Baby, Rafi, shit that feels…” Sonny’s words disappeared into his moans as Barba drew formless patterns with his lips and tongue, up and down all nine inches of his cock. 

Reaching behind, Rafael cupped Sonny’s ass and felt along the seam of his trousers, his suddenly sharper nails catching on every snag in the fabric. He swallowed hard and felt Carisi’s groan as he bit the back of his hand. 

By this time, Rafael knew that discretion was probably pointless. They had been gone long enough for most of the squad to probably guess that they were having a quickie.

That was the thought he held firmly onto in his mind as he scratched away at the stitching, and after a moment’s reservation, ripped the seam open. Bobbing his head back and forth, he widened the hole enough so that Sonny’s whole tail could come out, allowing Barba to rub his knuckles into the soft blonde fur. 

“Rafi, I am about to come, where do you want it?” 

“In my hand Sonny, come all over my hand,” Rafael said, his voice gritty and sore from taking Sonny’s cock so deep down. 

“Please Rafael, please, please.” Sonny was the one shamelessly begging now, sensations running riot through him as Rafael nuzzled and licked the delicate cup of his ears with his textured tongue. 

He came so fast that Rafael couldn’t catch all of it, some pearlescent drops escaping from between his fingers and dripping onto the floor. Barba coolly acknowledged the mess in his hands before casually rubbing the spunk all over Carisi’s stomach. 

But his composure faltered when he realised that Carisi was still half-hard, the tip of prick still bright red, his balls heavy and low. 

“Why do you look like you could still fuck me here and now Sonny?” Rafael’s kiss-swollen lips mouthed the words into Carisi’s warm skin. 

“Because I want you, I have to have you Rafi,” Sonny answered, sounding more than a little breathless. 

“Then let’s get out of here,” Rafael said, pulling up his suspenders and straightening his clothes. Sonny nodded and hastily tucked his shirt back in and zipped up his trousers. He winced at the stickiness he felt, and while he was relieved that his tail wasn’t hurting anymore, he didn’t think he could save these trousers. 

Only when he felt he was decent did he unlock the door and open it. 

“Detective Carisi?” 

Sonny took a step back, trying his hardest to keep his expression neutral in front of his colleague, a young greenhorn of an officer that had been transferred to their precinct a month ago. Whose eyes were now as wide as dinner plates, his hand hanging limply in the air because he was about to knock on the door. 

“Yes, Officer…” God, Sonny wondered, what was his name? Andy... Andy something.

“Davidson sir.” 

Ah yes, Andy Davidson. Although Sonny wondered if the only reason he was committing his name to memory now was so that he could find him later and try to voodoo him and explain what he was seeing right now was completely normal. 

ADA Barba with his cheeks flushed and Carisi looking just the right side of disheveled, alone in the crib that now smelt faintly of cum.

“Is everything okay?” Officer Davidson asked a little nervously. Carisi waved off his concern as he stepped to the side so that Barba could walk past with his head high. 

“Yes, carry on,” Carisi said, casually wiping his hand with a tissue from his pocket before dropping it in the bin, trying his hardest not to register that he had probably traumatised this rookie for life. 

“Have a good weekend everyone,” Barba called out with his coat over his forearm, answering Olivia’s questioning look with nothing more than a smirk before exiting with a flourish. 

Sonny didn’t say anything as he gathered his things, waving goodbye to the room before following Barba to the lift. 

But he couldn’t quite hide the wag in his tail. 

***

Thankfully because it was Halloween, their Uber didn’t blink at the Carisi’s tail and their ears when they got into the sedan. But the ride back to Barba’s apartment was deathly quiet, with the ADA choosing to just look out the window, his ears swiveling at every jolt as he shifted in his seat and tried to not put any pressure on his tail. 

Carisi didn’t mind, he was using this time to not think about his dick and instead Google what exactly was it that had set Barba off. He found out his answer soon enough, that the mint in his sweets was chemically close enough to catnip to act like an aphrodisiac. 

It was an interesting little fact that Carisi filed away, his mind going straight back to his cock when Barba took his hand and guided it under his grey wool coat that he draped over his lap so that Sonny could fondle and squeeze the prominent bulge of his erection.

Sonny was amazed he made it the entire ride without coming in his briefs. 

They didn’t even bother making it to the bedroom before the clothes came off, Sonny throwing his shirt over the hallway table while Rafael yanked at his suspenders and zip until both formed a cloth puddle on the floor. 

It finally, finally, allowed Sonny a look at Rafael’s tail, a swish of glossy long black fur that curled around his legs, triggering an almost feral noise in his throat. 

“Let me see you Sonny,” Rafael said, in between hot and urgent kisses to any piece of naked skin he could find. “I want to see you, I want to see everything.” 

“You too baby, I want to see you Rafi, all of you,” Sonny answered back, the faint buzz from his orgasm high from earlier intensifying until he felt dizzy and drunk.

Barba was already naked in bed by the time Sonny was done fiddling with his underwear, his cock barely contained by the cloth. Rafael then clicked on the side lamp and Sonny’s breath caught in his chest. 

It was one thing to have glimpses or mental pictures, but it was totally something else to see it in its entirety in front of you. 

Rafael on all fours, the plume of his inky black tail joining his golden skin above the cleft of his ass, the masculine broadness of his hairy chest a juxtaposition to those ears. But it was his eyes that caught Sonny’s attention the most, a deep, luminescent green. 

Sonny felt like he could have ejaculated on the spot. 

“What are you waiting for?” Rafael asked, his movements slinky and fluid as he lowered himself down to the bed. 

Licking his lips, Sonny got behind his boyfriend and caught his tail in his hand. Giving it the gentlest of pulls, he rubbed it all over his cheek and licked it, the taste clean with only the slightest hint of salt. 

Rafael’s breathing quickened as sensations he never felt before took over his body, the pleasure like small electric shocks that made his body twitch and all the blood rush to his cock. 

Sonny didn’t stop, he kissed his way down Rafael’s tail to the curve of his back, missing that hypersensitive spot on purpose as he followed the luscious map of his lover’s body and sank his teeth into the bundle of nerves at the base of his neck. 

Rafael collapsed onto the bed like someone had cut his strings, his hips trembling as he rubbed his prick against the mattress. 

“Sonny, more,” he moaned. 

Sonny grinned at all the new ways he could drive Rafael insane and flipped him over, before settling between his legs. He rubbed his ears against Rafael’s stomach as he laid wet kisses along the curve of that glorious belly, staying and worrying that spot even as his boyfriend’s dick nudged his shoulder. 

“Goddammit Sonny, are you waiting for some kind of fucking bus?” 

Sonny looked up as Rafael hissed this at him, his eyes narrowed and his ears drawn back. A spark of something aggressive flared inside Sonny, echoes of a rivalry that probably went beyond their own. 

But the very human part of Sonny knew that there was more than one way to skin this cat, so to speak. Reaching up, he drew Rafael into his arms, tucking his head under his chin as he started to lick his ears. 

“Sonny, what are you doing?” Rafael asked, squirming at the ticklish feeling. 

“Taking care of you,” Sonny replied. He didn’t stop his actions, practically grooming Rafael at this point, nuzzling his ears and the soft spot of his temple, right down to the pulse point at the underside of his jaw. 

Rafael wanted to protest, to get the claws out and push Sonny back. Right up until Sonny stroked his tail with featherlight touches. 

And Rafael purred, he actually _purred_. 

Sonny felt the low rumble in Rafael’s chest that reverberated into his bones and was barely able to contain his smile, especially when Rafael arched his back and headbutted him, driven by pheremones and pure instinct at this point. 

“Seriously, fuck you Carisi,” Rafael said, a remark that would have been scathing if not for the purr. Carisi chuckled, his tail full on wagging now, brushing against the both of them, adding another new sensual sensation to Rafael’s skin. 

“Use that wonderful tongue on me while I open you up Rafi.” Carisi grabbed the lube and laid back, his feet flat on the bed and propped up against some pillows. He let out little punched sounds of pleasure as Rafael lapped at the small patch of hair in the middle of chest before sucking his nipples, the rougher texture adding just enough of a bite. 

“Oh baby,” Carisi breathed out when Rafael got to his cock, stimulating him with just the flat of his tongue and sucking his balls deep in his mouth. The quavering flick of his ears the only giveaway as to how close to his orgasm he was. 

Sonny had just enough presence of mind to squeeze out a generous amount of KY onto his palm so that it was wet enough for him to slip his forefinger and thumb inside the puckered muscle. When he started fucking him, _hard_ , Sonny could feel Rafael’s movements get sloppy. 

Tilting Rafael’s chin up, Sonny slowly and deliberately licked his thumb in front of his lover, briefly sucking on it before letting Rafael lick it and taste himself. 

“Come on Sonny, I’m open enough,” Rafael said, his voice carrying a steely edge as he tugged on Sonny’s dick. 

Before he could blink, Rafael had his legs in the air and Sonny sliding straight home. He cried out as his body opened up around Sonny’s cock, clenching around the girth as it hit his prostate. 

“That’s it, give me your dick Sonny. Fuck me,” Rafael groaned pinching his own nipples, hooking his right ankle on Sonny’s shoulder as he rubbed his cock against his stomach. 

Sonny tried to set a rough and fast pace but found it hard to get any kind of rhythm going, Rafael’s normally solid body boneless and slipping out of the detective’s hands. 

“Hold still baby, I can’t fuck you right,” Sonny said, biting his bottom lip in frustration. Finally he pulled out eliciting a sound of protest from his older boyfriend. 

“Ass in the air Rafael, gonna take you from behind,” Sonny said, moving him onto his stomach with surprising strength, pulling him towards the edge of the bed so that the detective could stand up. Although Rafael was grumbling, Sonny was drinking in the sight of his slick asshole, how it fluttered and tightened around nothing. 

His eyes darkening, Sonny parted his cheeks and started rimming him, much to Rafael’s delight. He knew that Sonny loved tonguing his slippery, fucked out hole, so soft and open that he could just slip in, which he eventually replaced with his dripping cock. 

“I love taking you like this Rafael, I can go so deep ,” Sonny panted, his thrusts hard and relentless now that his feet were planted on solid ground. The bed creaked, but sound was drowned out by the loud smacking of Rafael’s ass against Sonny’s pubic bone. 

Rafael couldn’t remember the last time Sonny had felt so full inside him. His cock felt huge, stretching him out almost to the limit, sharpening his pleasure as sweat dripped from his cheeks and he jerked his cock. 

“Inside me Sonny, come inside me.” 

“Coming, I’m coming,” Sonny said, thrusting as deep as he could go, his dick thickening and spurting cum, with just enough presence of mind to dig his nails into the junction of where Barba’s tail met his back. 

Rafael let out a sound that sounded close to a yowl as he started coming, white bursts behind his eyelids as he came and came, his semen spattering against the covers, connected by milky white strands that continued to leak from his prick. 

Drenched in perspiration, Sonny took deep breaths as looked down at his boyfriend’s prone form, taking in the relaxed slump of his shoulders and ears, his tail hanging limply off to the side. 

Yeah, he was pretty much wrecked. 

And to be honest, so was Sonny. 

Exhaling slowly, Sonny wrapped his hand around the base of cock as he attempted to withdraw. He blinked when something didn’t seem right. He had come but the swell of his cock was still lodged firmly inside his lover. 

“Why... why aren’t you pulling out?” Barba asked, his voice gruff, sanity slowly returning. 

“I.. erm… can’t,” Sonny confessed, staring down at his dick. 

“What do you mean you can’t? Rafael asked, his afterglow gone in a snap when he realised that he could still feel Sonny quite prominently inside him. He knew this couldn’t be normal, especially after Sonny had come like a freight train, twice. 

“I think this happens to dogs sometimes, you know when they fuck. I think it's called knotting,” Sonny frowned as he tried to remember what he had read. 

“Sonny, stop staring at my ass and try to fix this, otherwise I really am going to have the vet neuter you,” Barba spat, hissing and ears flat against his head when he realised that any sudden movements hurt. 

“Give it a minute Rafi, I think it should calm down. Luckily it wasn’t that tight to begin with,” Sonny said without thinking only to want to kick himself the minute the words came out of his mouth. 

“What did you just say?!” 

***

“I have a package for Elliot Stone? Is there an Elliot Stone here?” 

Officer Davidson looked up from his desk and found himself eye-to-eye with a smiling delivery man, standing with his hip cocked, a brown paper-wrapped parcel under his arm. 

Andy frowned, he recognised the simple brown uniform, but surely all that long blonde hair was against the dress code. 

“Sorry there is no Elliot Stone here, you sure you have the right precinct?” Andy asked, mentally sketching the man’s face in case he turned out to be a suspect in something. 

“Oh damn, sorry wrong street,” the man replied, and Andy could hear that he had a very marked accent. Another thing to take note of. 

“Well then don’t loiter here,” Andy said briskly, but felt bad when he made the man drop his pen. But he completely missed how in one quick motion, the delivery man softly blew on his palm, covering the bullpen in what looked like sparkling icing sugar. 

Andy sniffed, where did the smell of raspberries suddenly come from? 

“Apologies again for the mistake,” Die said smoothly, wiping his hands on his trousers and tipping his cap. 

A few feet away, Barba and Carisi were standing next to each other in the lift, outwardly calm but inwardly it was a different story. 

“I can’t believe I let you give me a blowjob in the squadroom Carisi,” Rafael chastised, trying to sound angry when he was actually a little worried. 

“You were the one that started humping my leg Barba,” Sonny replied curtly, showing that he too was mildly freaking out. 

It was strange that the heavy realisation of what they had done hadn’t really dawned on them until this morning when they were having breakfast. That they would have to walk into precinct with the squad looking at them with knowing eyes. 

Admittedly it was easy to forget all that when you were getting the best lay of your life. 

After letting Sonny stew for an hour following that stupid remark, to the point where the younger man was whining and practically pawing at the door, Barba had punished him by taking him right there and then in the hallway. Spanking him with his ass in the air, rutting him until Sonny had practically howled like he was in heat. 

It had left Barba with the feeling that he had meted out the appropriate punishment, wiping the tip of his prick against one red cheek as he watched his cum spill out onto Sonny’s thighs. 

Sonny did get his own back though, and it was Barba that ended up on his back more often than not. Well, on his back, on his knees, on Sonny’s lap bouncing on his cock until his thighs ached, knotting him several times and filling him to the brim with his spunk. 

But aside from just the fucking, Sonny played with that sensitive spot at the base of Rafael’s tail until he dry climaxed in a writhing heap. On the flipside, Rafael took great pleasure in scratching and nibbling on Sonny’s ears until he made an absolute mess of himself. 

They had both finally run out of steam and fell asleep on the couch on Sunday afternoon, waking up a couple of hours later sweaty and ravenous, but with the ears finally detached from their heads and their tails gone. 

“We probably wore them out,” Sonny had commented before throwing the now broken headbands in the trash. Barba found it hard to argue with that logic given the soreness of his ass. 

“Maybe we can blame the sugar and the beer,” Sonny said hopefully, which made Rafael roll his eyes. 

Just as he was about to answer him, Rafael felt his shoulder get bumped which set off a knee-jerk feeling of mild annoyance. But he froze when he heard a familiar voice murmuring something to him in passing. 

“Sorry about the trouble.” 

Rafael spun around in shock as he saw Die’s wicked grin under his cap before stepping backwards into the lift, blowing him a kiss as the door closed. 

“You!” Sonny cried out, banging insistently on the lift doors, but it was too late. 

“Detective Carisi, is everything okay?” 

Both men turned to find Officer Davidson looking at them quizzically. But something in the casualness of his demeanour immediately struck Barba and he quickly looked over to Carisi to see if he had realised it too. 

Nodding, Carisi swallowed and said, “Yeah all is fine. Listen, did you manage to get that statement I asked for on Saturday?” 

“Uh, no Detective Carisi, I haven’t seen you since Friday,” Davidson replied, looking confused. He watched the two men exchange very pointed looks and something inside told him that he wanted no part of this. 

Pulling Carisi to the side, Rafael said to him in sotto voce, “He must have erased their memory somehow. That man would not have acted that normally with us after catching us in the crib.” 

“That means, we are safe,” Sonny said, his relief so palpable. A feeling that Rafael shared. 

“Thank God, I wasn’t looking forward to either a lecture from Liv or fielding questions from the rest of your crew.” 

Rafael took a few steps towards the room, only to stop when he realised that Sonny wasn’t walking with him. 

“Sonny?” 

“Well, it also means that they have forgotten that we are a couple,” Sonny said, but Rafael could instantly see that he was careful to keep his voice even. “We should walk in separately then.” 

Rafael stared at him and felt his throat go tight. 

Sonny was right, they were back in the same position they were before this entire mess had started. Rafael could keep this secret, Sonny, their budding relationship, all to himself again. 

Except, he didn’t really want to. Not anymore. 

“Don’t be stupid, let’s walk in together.” Rafael reached out his hand for Sonny to take. “Let’s go in and talk to Liv and file some paperwork.” 

Sonny grinned and gave a small shrug. 

“Sure.”

Truth was, Rafael didn’t really need the ears or the tail to know when Sonny was truly happy. 

***

**The End**

***

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this fic
> 
> i. **Eros** ~ **Lycaon** (from the album **嘘と女と『 』** )


End file.
